Star Wars Forum
The Star Wars Forum is a forum which has two Roleplay Subforums, Original Saga Roleplay, and Clone Wars Roleplay. They are both Roleplay Subforums. The Star Wars Forum is the forum that the H.Q.s first started in. The Forum description reads "Talk about the Force™ and the Dark Side™ on the LEGO Star Wars™ Message Board!” The forum has 645+ topics and over 42,500 posts. Roleplays- The Begining of an Era The roleplays started in 2008 not as a roleplay, but something else. KitFisto7- legend among most older LMBers- created a Jedi Council topic, and asked for 12 member to join the Council. Amung them were Glendon501, Spacedude1234567 and Flash21704. The topic was used as a help forum for it's duration. A week later, KitFisto7 decided this isn't what he had originally wanted- he had dreamed of a bounty Hunter kind of thing, where people where handed out mission and the like. Several people begun tot ry and fail to start the topic. Glendon501 eventually succeeded, and created the first Bounty Hunter HQ. For a good few months this topic was used for many quizes, as well as missions in lego.com's games. Episode 2: The Attack of the Clones Eventually, the Clone HQ came up. This quickly became a 'rival' of the BH HQ, and the first roleplaying fight on the LMBs begun. After a few months, the Droid HQ also arose. These three-way battles would sometimes become very flamed, and very insulting to the users. The BH HQ decided it would be best to make a council. This first council was made up of KitFisto7 (or Kit), Flash, and Spacedude1234567 (or SD). One day, the mods decided enough was enough. The battles had grown very personal, and were becomign dangerous. There was a temperary shut down of the roleplays as the mods, as well as key memebers from each HQ, discussed thier differances. After it was worked out, the mods allowed another two HQs- these became the Jedi and Sith HQs. One day Kit created the Bonny Bounty, which would become the first Cafe. Under New Managment Eventually Kit got tired of the increasing number of people who broke the rules and exsaterated. This unrealistic moves were becoming more and more common. Kit decided to leave the roleplays once and for all, never coming back. Glendon501 took his place on the council in the SW Roleplays. The beloved mod Loekieloe left for unsaid reasons. MKM took her place- though it never would be the same. Lokieloe had been very involved in the roleplays, taking extra interest in the actions. Glendon501 found her not as hard on the other rolpelayers however, like she was letting them get away with too much. In turn he felt this led to the same unrealisticness that cause Kit to leave, and began planning his own retirement. He wouldn't be persuaded however, and he left- eventually joining up with several other people who left the LMBs on LegoZonePower. Flushy would take his place. SD would also eventually leave for the same reasons, Emjajoas then taking his place. After some time, a Galactic Empire era of roleplays was added. Original Saga Roleplays The Original Saga Roleplays take place in Star Wars episodes 4 - 6. STORMTROOPER HQ (172+ pages) REBEL HQ (144+ pages) EWOK HQ (94+ pages) BOUNTY HUNTERS HQ (104+ pages) SMUGGLERS HQ (83+ pages) Mando HQ (31+ pages) ENDOR EXPLORERS HQ (27+ pages) Clone Wars Roleplays The Clone Wars Roleplays take place in the "Rise of the Galactic Empire Era”. CLONE HQ X: CLASSIFIED SINCE 23 BBY (460+ pages) SITH HQ XI (5+ pages) JEDI H.Q. XI (214+ pages) Sith Tower III (better than ever) (157+ pages) BOUNTY HUNTER HQ 8 (160+ pages) THE JEDI TEMPLE! (116+ pages) Mando HQ (85+ pages) KORRIBAN SITH ACADEMY (47+ pages) New Droid HQ VI Best of Them All (165+ Pages) See Also List of Forums Forum Category:Forums Category:Lego Theme Category:Star Wars Category:Roleplay